Experimented Bondage
by LoveMeDeadly
Summary: Ryuzaki’s legs propped up upon the couch barefooted, as he was entranced by the cake before him. Something unfamiliar stirred within Light as he watched him. What was this feeling?.....LightXRyuzaki....Lemon...Bondage ... oneShot


**This story is dedicated to WindyCER & Werewolf Pirate**

**This is the first commission I have done and is actually my first attempt at writing a Yaoi so please tell me how I did, I really nervous about how it came out.**

**Well I hope you enjoy... now to your feature presentation**

* * *

**Experimented Bondage**

"Is this really necessary?" Light said as he lifted his wrist only to have it weighed down by the handcuff and long chain.

Ryuzaki lifted his own wrist showing their attachment, "it is only a precaution. I still have my doubts about you being Kira and this is the best way to prove you are not. As long as we are together at all times I can keep my eyes on you and watch all your actions."

"And how long are we going to be attached like this?" a hint of irritation in his voice.

Light watched him put another forkful of chocolate cake into his mouth and slowly eat it. After he swallowed, "Until I'm satisfied that you are not Kira."

Light sighed and sat across from his captor and stared at him. Their link was only a few feet long which made their sitting arrangement close. Ryuzaki's legs propped up upon the couch barefooted, as he was entranced by the cake before him. Something unfamiliar stirred within Light as he watched him. What was this feeling?

**One week later**

Light sat in the living area that had become their home during the investigation. Ryuzaki sat on the seat to his left as they both looked over the list of criminals that had died that week. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift to his enemy, as always in the same sitting potion with his knees propped to his chest and his feet separated to show the area between, only his toes touched on occasion. Another usual was the strawberry ice cream cone the occupied his hand. Lights eyes wondered to the slick movements as Ryuzaki took long leisurely caress of the dessert with his tongue, making the occasionl sound of bliss. It was driving him insane.

Sighing, Light placed the list back on the table, "It's late and I don't think we are going to get anymore done today. Finish your ice cream and let's head to bed."

Ryuzaki looked at him over his cone, "If you say so." He finished his cone and stood as Light did.

Light turned over in the bed, making his back face Ryuzaki. He couldn't stand to look at him. He hated how this person was making him feel, how this one person had such control over his emotion. It sickened him, yet it felt almost comforting and filled him with a strange warmth and desire. A desire for what? That he didn't even know himself.

Light turned again to face the ceiling and brought his hands to his face and sighed in frustration. Something was off, something felt different. Lifting his hands above his face he let a smile cross his lips. Both of his wrists were bare, the sliver bracelet that Ryuzaki had chained him with was no longer there. Sitting up, Light let his eyes wonder to his captor and saw the opened handcuff lying beside his waist and the other side stayed perfectly locked around Ryuzaki slim wrist. Light let his gaze linger upon the chained wrist. He had never noticed how slender and fragile the "Great L" really was.

A darker smile came to graze his features. Light wanted him helpless, wanted this man that had mentally tortured him to beg and plead to him. Taking hold of the opened handcuff, he slid it through an opening in the metal headboard and then brought to Ryuzaki's other wrist, closing it shut. He pulled himself up and removed himself the bed.

The smile grew wider as he stood before his captive, enjoying the view of this helpless man at his mercy. It was almost intoxicating. Almost. He wanted more, needed more, and he was going to get it.

"Ryuzaki, wake up, Ryuzaki." His voice filled with pride or power, he wasn't sure which dominated more.

He stirred as his eyes slowly fluttered open and then turned to gaze at Light. A look of shock filled him as realization hit. Light couldn't help but enjoy the scene before him as Ryuzaki attempted to sit up only to be stopped by his chained hands. The look of panic and slight fear etched into his features.

"How does it feel?" a dark smile on his lips, "How does it feel to be helpless?".

Ryuzaki final met his gaze, "What do you plan on doing now, Light?"

"I thought maybe I would be satisfied with watching you as you seemed to enjoy watching my helplessness when you had me locked in that cell, but now that I've watched you it just won't do." A hint of mischief coated his words. His body was burning again, filling with that familiar desire. And Light knew what he desired now. Power. Power over this enemy that remained an obstacle in his plans and getting more would be easy.

Light stood over him as his body moved to undo the buttons on his night shirt, letting his captive watch him. Each long finger taking it's time pushing each button through the hole exposing more and more of his flesh with each button.

"W-what are you doing?" panic across his face as he tried to pull at the cuffs again.

The last button slipped out through its hole, letting him slide the shirt off his shoulders, exposing the muscle of his torso. Putting his hand to his side the shirt flowed off his body hitting the floor silently. He noticed nothing around him except his awaiting morsel chained to the bed. His mind seemed to go in a haze of desire as he neared the bed and neared his prey.

"Do you know what I want, Ryuzaki?" a playful smirk upon his face as he placed a knee upon the bed.

Silence…

The smile grew wider as he threw his other leg over Ryuzaki's body so that he straddled his hips, his face hanging just inches from his, "What about now?" Light pressed his lips roughly to his and left no time for Ryuzaki to respond as his tongue entered and tasted him fully.

Light broke the kiss and pulled away just enough to see that Ryuzaki's expression and smiled. His captive had surrendered so easily. Ryuzaki's eyes had hazed and were half open, his cheeks had turned a bright pink and his parted lips panted greedily for air.

Letting one hand slide down his body as he braced himself with the other, his hand found the lower hem of his shirt. Light's finger tips slipped under and grazed the smooth flesh of Ryuzaki's stomach as he moved the shirt up.

He smiled, "I guess we won't be able to get this shirt off of you with you chained up like this, then we will have to make do with what we can do." He stoked the bare flesh of his side starting at the hips and moved upward.

Ryuzaki let out a small whimper. Another smile as he placed his lips to his neck, his tongue tasting his sweet flesh as it traveled from the curve of his neck to his ear, "How do you feel, Ryuzaki?"

"I-I…" He cried out softly and arched his body in Light's direction.

He chuckled, "You want more?" his hand traveled downward and slid under the elastic of his pants only to meet bare flesh. He smiled against his neck, "Nothing under your pants, it's as if you are tempting me."

Light took hold of Ryuzaki's length only to find it hard and erect. A cry came from his captive as his hand stroked his member, "You're already hard. Should I release some of your tension here?" another stroke caused another cry. "What do you want me to do?" his voice filled with enjoyment and dominance as he pulled up to meet his eyes.

The expression of tortured bliss filled his features, both his watered eyes and parted lips, even the embarrassed blush as he spoke, "Ple-plesae."

A wicked smile, "Please, what?"

He swallowed a breath of air, "Please, touch me more." His voice gasps and whimpers.

"As you wish." Light kissed him again as his hand held tight to his member and stroked. Light fully enjoyed himself, as Ryuzaki let his own tongue caress and beg for more.

Breaking the kiss, Light smiled and slowly began his move downward, laying a trail with his tongue. When he reached the hem of his pants, light stopped and sat up on his knees, "This just won't do."

Ryuzaki looked up at him in disappointment, the blush still apparent on his face.

He wouldn't be disappointed long as Light reached for the hem of his pants and slowly pulled them down. Ryuzaki arched his back in order to allow him to pull them more and laid his legs open in anticipation, his hard length standing at attention. Throwing the pants to the floor, Light took in the sight before him.

Light took hold of his bent knees and pushed them wider apart to give him a better look at the treasure that lied between, "How beautiful." His fingers grazed across Ryuzaki's thigh, tracing imaginary designs into his flesh. The small whimpers from his lips only encouraged him more as he took hold of the treasure and stoked it gently.

It was all he could do to lean forward and let his tongue circle the head of Ryuzaki's hard length, earning him a moan of approval. His hand continued to pump as he wrapped his tongue around the head and took it completely into his mouth for his tongue to play with.

Light could feel Ryuzaki struggled slightly under his touch as his body arched into him, begging for more. It was as if he was set on automatic and had no control of his actions. His body demanded more, just ask Ryuzaki's was. Light let his tongue travel the whole length of the staff in his hands from base to head. Ryuzaki cried out and pulled at his chains again. Light ignored him and continued to suckle and taste the treat before him.

"Li-Light, I'm… I'm going to….", he cried out again as Light stopped and took a hard grasp of his length.

He smiled up at him, "Should I stop? Is that what you want?"

He shook his head rapidly, his body covered in a sheen sheet of sweat.

"Let me taste you then." He smirked before once again playing and stroking his length. His pace quickened and felt the pressure build, his own erection growing with need. This had to end now, he wouldn't last much longer. Light placed his lips to the head once more and lavished it with his tongue.

"I…I… Light!" he cried as his body arched into him as he released his juices into Lights parted lips. He could feel the excess on his face as he sat up and stared down at his captive. Ryuzaki's body soaked in sweat and some of his own cream.

His fingers went to his face and whipped the cream the lay just at the corner of his lip and placed it in his mouth letting the taste linger on his tongue. A smile came to him, "You taste just as sweet as all those things you eat."

Ryuzaki just panted and started up at him, "What, you don't believe me?" he leaned forward so that his face was an inch away from his, "Then taste for yourself." With that he covered his lips with his own and shot his tongue into his mouth. Light let him get the flavor of himself from their heated kiss before sitting up once more.

His hands went to the hem of his own pants and lowered them slowly from his body before discarding them on the floor. He was hard and ready to make his captive scream. Light leaned forward, hooking Ryuzaki's legs with his arms and put the head of his staff at the entrance of his anal passage, "I'm going to enter you now."

It was swift and tight as Light pushed himself into Ryuzaki's body while his already hard erection bushed against his stomach. Ryuzaki cried out as Light filled him completely. Pulling out only slightly he thrusted inward again, earning him a moan and whimper from his captive.

"You're so tight, you feel amazing." He thrusted again, making each thrust longer and harder than the one before. Ryuzaki only replied with moans and cries with each thrust into his body.

Light could feel the tightness and fed off of Ryuzaki's pleasure as he came closer and closer to release. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. His whole body burned with desire and need. It felt so natural as he thrusted his member into his wet, slick passage.

Light looked down at Ryuzaki and watched the look of sheer pleasure upon his features. His parted lips, hazed eyes, and the thin sheet of sweat that covered his body only made Light harder and heated his excitement. His thrust grew faster and harder, the friction tightening around his length.

Ryuzaki cried out as he turned his wrists and took hold of the chain that confined him and pulled, his grip tight as if letting go would shatter his sanity. Light could still reel Ryuzaki's hard member against his stomach as he thrusted into his body. It felt warm and large, just as it had felt in his mouth.

The passege tightened around his length causing him to hiss in pleasure, "I'm going to come inside you. I'm going to fill you with me. " His voice possessive. He was close, so close. It was mere seconds before he cried out and he emptied himself deep within him slowly pulling out. Ryuzaki cried out at the sudden explosion within him and once more when Light took hold of his hard length. Lights hand, covered with his own juices stoked Ryuzaki's length once causing his whole body to convulse as he cried out loudly and his juices erupted from him.

Light rubbed his length against Ryuzaki's as he leaned forward and placed his lips to his partners fully exploring him once more. Both exhusted, Light pulled away and collapsed upon the bed beside Ryuzaki. Shutting his eyes, Light only heard the sound of the chains moving around and the creaking of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes to see his captive was no longer his captive, but was sitting up on the bed, had finished removing his shirt and was now rubbing his bare wrists.

Light shot up, "You were never really stuck were you?" his voice low and deep.

Without looking at him, "No I was not, I was also the one that unlocked your wrist when you were not looking. I was just tired of you never acting that I thought I would give you the opportunity to take command and I was right." A sense of suppirority surrounded him.

Light clenched his fists, "You wanted this to happen?" he turned his back to the other, his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Yes, I did." The bed creaked and Light could feel the press of his bare chest against his back, "And I want it to happen again and again." His had moved around Light's body and stroked his length till it was at attention once more and Light was moaning in delight.

"You plan another way to torture me?"

"No, this is my way of repaying you…" he paused as he moved around till he was on his knees before Light, his hand never leaving his member, "for giving me pleasure." With that Ryuzaki took his length into his awaiting mouth.

Ryuk stared wide eyed at the seen he had just witnessed as he floated on the other side of the room. He had only entered to see if Light was awake or not only to find him with his head between the legs of "L". The scene was to fascinating to turn away, it was frightening. Deciding he had enough, Ryuk materialized himself through the wall behind him and shook his head, "Humans are scary."

* * *

Please comment.


End file.
